


Pain in the Ass Little Brother

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on their way home from a hunt and brotherly pranking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Ass Little Brother

"Ugh, Dean, really?" Sam complains as Dean belches and blows it in his face after they finish lunch in the car. Dean just smirks.

They're on the road back to the bunker after a ghost case. They still have a few hours left until they're home.

"Alright, Sammy. I'm gonna let you drive. I gotta get some sleep." Dean says. 

They both get out of the Impala and switch sides. Sam pulls out of the parking lot and Dean settles himself with his head against the window, closing his eyes.

When Dean is asleep Sam decides to make his move. Yesterday Dean had pranked Sam with a whoopee cushion while they were talking to one of the witnesses and were posing as FBI agents. Now it was Sam's turn for revenge.  He pulls over to the side of the road slowly, trying not to jerk the car and wake Dean up. He pulls out a black marker and gently draws on Dean's face. He gives him a moustache and a unibrow. He decides at the last minute to add one more thing. He draws a small penis right in the middle of Dean's forehead. Smiling, Sam pulls out his phone and snaps a picture.

. . . . 

"Dean, wake up." Sam shakes his brother.

Dean snorts and jerks his head up. "Whaa? We home?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"We're about an hour out. We need gas. I'll fill up the tank and you go in and get some snacks, I'm hungry." Sam replies.

Dean goes into the tiny gas station store and Sam watched carefully to see the clerk's reaction. As Dean goes up to pay, Sam can see the cashier trying to hold back a smile. Then Dean comes out just as an attractive woman pulls up. She gets out of her car and Dean flashes her a flirty smile. She looks and laughs in his face. The look on Dean's faces makes Sam double over in laughter. Dean walks back to the car and gets in. 

"I saw you strike out with that girl." Sam says to his brother, chuckling as he finishes up and gets behind the wheel.

"Shut up, man! She probably has a boyfriend or something." 

"Yeah." Sam says sarcastically, trying to stop laughing.

Dean punches him in the arm as he pulls out of the gas station.

. . . . 

"Sam, you  _asshole_!" Dean yells from down the hall. "How long did I look like this?" He asks, walking into Sam's room, pointing at his face.

Sam just laughs in response. Dean jumps on him and puts him in a headlock. They wrestle and fall on the floor, groaning. Dean gets up and walks to the bathroom, muttering.

"...pain in the ass little brother..."

Sam laughs loudly. Dean still didn't know he'd taken a picture too. 


End file.
